Underworld: Gamma Strain
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Bruce Banner crosses paths with the beautiful Selene, things will go wild in Budapest.


_War. A war that had run for thousands of years, had suddenly grounded to a halt in the blink of an eye. Lucian, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan...had finally been killed. The Lycan hordes scattered to the wind in a single evening. It had seemed that victory was in our grasp. It was thought a birthright for the Vampires. Nearly six centuries passed since that night, but it seems our blood feud was less willing to follow Lucian to his grave. Though the Lycans were fewer in number, the war itself become more periless, for the full moon no longer held its sway on them; older and more powerful Lycans with more experience were able to transform into their more savage forms at will. Though the times have advanced, our mission remained the same: to eradicate the Lycans. Every last one._

* * *

(**Eastern Europe: Budapest**)

It was a dark and stormy night as three Death Dealers, two men and one woman, each of them dressed in differing sets of black clothing, perching themselves upon tall buildings and spy on a pair of men that were walking down the street below.

The female Death Dealer, Selene, stood at a height of about 5-foot-7, with pale skin, dark brown shoulder-length hair, light electric blue eyes, and a figure that'd make even the sexiest of models envy her. She wore a black leather outfit: a bodysuit with a corset, a long duster coat, and heavy, high-heeled, under-knee length combat boots. As Selene tracks two Lycans, who are weaving through a crowd of people, she notices that they're following a human male, who stood about 5-foot-9 inches with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and an athletic build. He was wearing a plain t-shirt, a blue hoodie, jeans, sneakers, and a red baseball cap. He was also carrying a duffel bag. Selene knew Lycans often hunted humans for food, but this was different though. They were on a mission. Deciding to table this for later, Selene, along with her fellow Death Dealers Rigel and Nathaniel, leap down from their respective buildings towards the street and land on their feet with ease before following the two Lycans.

* * *

(**Subway Station**)

The man the Lycans are following, Bruce Banner, sighs in relief to finally be out of the constant pouring rain as he enters the subway station and heads down towards the platform to wait for a train.

As he waits, Bruce reflects on the last few years of his life. After becoming his super strong, monstrous other self known as Hulk, Bruce and his alter ego had been secretly helping people across the globe over the years, all the while avoiding detection from the military and the public in general. Lately, he had been volunteering at the Saint Istvan hospital for the past couple of weeks while operating under the fake identity of "Bruce Davidson" and he had just finished his shift for the day. As Bruce waited for the subway train, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched and followed, so Bruce looked around to see if he could spot anyone unusual amongst the crowd of people on the platform, eventually spotting Selene, the beautiful, pale-skinned woman, who was staring directly at him with her striking blue eyes from beside a pillar, prompting Bruce to give her a look of confusion as he then looks away for a moment, as he heard the whistle of a subway train coming from down a tunnel, but it wasn't his train. When he glances back at Selene, she is gone, much to his immense confusion. How could someone disappear from view so fast?

"_What the? Where'd she go? I've never seen a person move that fast. Well, aside from Hulk, that is_." The former gamma scientist thought to himself before shaking his head as he waits for his train to arrive. "_Who was that woman? She was so beautiful_..." He mentally adds.

After making sure that she wasn't detected or Bruce didn't try to follow her, Selene peeks at Bruce once more from around the pillar she was leaning against before. As she briefly glanced at Bruce, she couldn't help but feel a strong sense of curiosity about him. She sensed feelings of tiredness and wariness about Bruce. He seemed exhausted, yet constantly alert, as if he were constantly surrounded by unseen enemies.

Before Selene could ponder on the matter any further, she noticed one of the Lycans that she and the other Death Dealers had followed was marching towards Bruce, pushing and shoving people out of his way aggressively as a subway train pulled up and came to a screeching halt before opening its doors for passengers to get on. This Lycan was large and imposing, with dark skin and no hair on his head whatsoever. Selene narrows her eyes at the Lycan before pulling out her handguns, ready for a shootout; for some odd and unexplained reason, Selene felt an unbelievable urge to protect Bruce. Maybe it was out of sympathy...or some other kind of emotional reason. Whatever it was...she didn't know.

Just as the Lycan, Raze, was only a few feet away from Bruce, who wasn't paying attention to his pursuer as he waited for the next subway train, Raze pauses and stops in his tracks, looking around the subway station, his senses on high alert before he eventually spots Selene and her partner Rigel.

"Bloods!" Raze shouts before pulling out two submachine guns and opens fire on the Death Dealers, startling and terrifying Bruce as well as the large crowd of civilians in the subway station. As the Death Dealers and Lycans fire upon one another, Rigel is suddenly hit in the chest and right shoulder by the second Lycan, Trix. However, he was shot by a new kind of UV bullet that the Death Dealers had never seen before. After the bullets made contact with Rigel's skin, it released some kind of irradiated fluid into Rigel's bloodstream, which burned him alive from the inside, much to Selene's shock and horror as she watched Rigel writhe and scream in agony.

During all of this chaos, Bruce had taken cover behind a pillar, trying his hardest not to "Hulk out". The last thing that he wanted to do right now was for his new identity to be blown, which would more than likely result in Hulk rampaging through Budapest and the US Army pursuing him all over again. Suddenly, he spotted an innocent bystander, a woman, get shot in the shoulder by Trix during the violent shootout. Sighing to himself, the gamma scientist knew that he couldn't just sit by and do nothing; he had to act, and he had to act _fast_.

Thinking fast, Bruce dives to the injured woman, who was clutching her injured shoulder. Bruce quickly grabbed the woman and pulled her behind a small kiosk to shield the woman and himself from the all the gunfire.

"It's going to be alright, miss. You'll be fine!" Bruce calmly tells the injured woman as he tends to her shoulder wound. "_Where the hell are the police_?!" He thought to himself, as he assumed that everything happening around him was some kind of gang war. Unbeknownst to Bruce, Selene had seen what he did for the injured woman. She admired Bruce's bravery, but that brief moment of distraction provided Trix a golden opportunity to run out and he grabbed Bruce by the arm. Selene quickly raised her gun to shoot Trix in an effort to save Bruce, but she didn't have to. As Trix tried to pull Bruce, he fights back, channeling some of his Hulk strength to pull his arm free from the Lycan's grip and he then shoves Trix against a subway train, making it tip slightly.

Selene's eyes widened in shock and surprise at what she just saw. She had never seen anything, aside from Vampires or Lycans, possess such tremendous strength before. Maybe there's more to this human than meets the eye.

Bruce then turned back to the injured woman, but not before briefly glancing at Selene, who could've sworn that Bruce's eyes glowed green for a second. Bruce kneels down and tends to the injured woman's wound as Trix slowly recovered from getting shoved by Bruce. He growled angrily and pointed his gun at Bruce to shoot him, but Selene was infinitely quicker, and shot Trix in the right shoulder, prompting the Lycan to scream in pain and then run away, fleeing into the empty subway tunnels. Selene then gave chase, following the injured Lycan.

As Selene pursued the injured Lycan, her other partner Nathaniel, who had entered the subway earlier as her backup, trades gunfire with the much more massive Lycan Raze, hitting nothing but the walls behind Raze. As Raze empties his last clip from his gun, he tosses it aside and makes a run for it, heading into the subway tunnels, with Nathaniel in hot pursuit, as he couldn't risk Raze or any Lycan escaping into the night.

* * *

(**Subway Tunnels**)

As Nathaniel gave chase, Bruce caught a glimpse of him chasing Raze. After making sure the injured woman and everyone else was fine, Bruce chased after Raze and Nathaniel to make sure nobody else would get hurt. Nathaniel tackled Raze, and the two growled at one another, with the former's teeth elongating into fangs while Raze started to physically change. His eyes turned black and he started to growl like an enraged animal as he transformed into a humanoid wolf-like beast and effortlessly beat Nathaniel down before biting into him.

As this was going on, Bruce slowly walked through the tunnel that Nathaniel and Raze ran into, stopping in his tracks as he heard Nathaniel's gurgling screams as Raze mauls him. Eventually, Nathaniel dies and Raze looks at Bruce, growling at the former gamma scientist before leaping at him, but Bruce quickly rolls out of the way, much to the Lycan's surprise. Raze growls at Bruce again, whose eyes slowly turned green; Bruce realized he couldn't outrun the transformed Lycan, so he quickly transformed and the two roared at one another like primal beasts before charging at each other. Hulk clearly has the upper hand, easily pushing and throwing Raze around without much difficulty.

Elsewhere in the tunnels, Selene is wandering about until she finds Raze's wounded partner Trix and kills him, shooting an entire clip of silver bullets into his chest just to make sure he doesn't get back up and try to run away again. She then hears the loud roar of Hulk as he continues to fight Raze. The roar made Selene's bones shake; she had never heard such a roar like that in her life before. Selene followed the sounds of the battle and couldn't believe what she saw. She saw Hulk fighting Raze in his Lycan form, and he was winning, no matter how hard Raze tried to fight back against the green-skinned beast that towered over him. Eventually, Hulk delivers a downward punch, knocking Raze out cold as he then lets out a grunt of annoyance at his unconscious foe before spotting Selene out of the corner of his eye, looking at her with curiosity in his eyes.

Selene quickly reloads her guns and aims one of her handguns at Hulk, who didn't attack, much to her surprise. Hulk slowly approached Selene and stood in front of her and gazed at the beautiful vampire standing before him. Selene stares back at Hulk and then slowly lowers her gun, mysteriously getting the feeling that she wasn't in danger, she somehow knew deep down that Hulk wouldn't lay a hand on her.

Selene watches on as Hulk just keeps looking at her in a very child-like manner, and she couldn't help but be fascinated by everything about the strange creature. She also took notice of Hulk's face, which had several similar features to Bruce, remembering when she saw him at the subway before the gunfight started.

However, Raze slowly recovered from his tussle with Hulk and lunges at Selene, but Hulk heard him coming, and swiftly backhanded the large Lycan into a wall. Raze whimpers in pain as he staggers to get up before roaring at the two in anger, then runs off into the darkness of the subway tunnels. Like before, Hulk grunts at Raze before turning his attention back to the beautiful Selene, who was stunned by how effortlessly he saved her from Raze. Suddenly, Hulk leapt upwards, smashing through the subway tunnels infrastructure and running off to parts unknown.

After shaking herself out of seeing more of Hulk's amazing power, Selene goes back to the station and finds Rigel, still mortally wounded from the UV bullets and barely clinging to life. With no time to waste, she drags Rigel out of the station and takes him back to base, constantly wondering the whole car trip there on how she'll explain to Craven about what the hell went on down in the tunnels...


End file.
